


*Is nearly asleep* *Makes raptor noise*

by faery_lites, LynneWritesTrash



Series: The Dank Bank™ [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, This Is STUPID, kinda????, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faery_lites/pseuds/faery_lites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynneWritesTrash/pseuds/LynneWritesTrash
Summary: A lost boy looking for his lost soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened in a skype call, it was weird. Apparently I make good raptor noises and I do them at inappropriate time,,,,, aka when Lynne is nearly asleep.

“RaaaaAAAAAaa” Lance screeched.  
“Lance for fuck sake I was nearly asleep” Keith groaned, ripping out the earphone that was blasting Kanye in his ear.  
“Night, babe.”  
“Motherfucker."


End file.
